superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
You Don't Know Jack credits 2
Opening Logos * View-Master Interactive Vision Cold Open Screen * On Air Stand by Opening Logos * Berkeley Systems Presents * Jellyvision * Starsphere Interactive Title (Cold) * Trivia * Schmivia * What You Don't Know * Could Kill You. * Speading a Little Sunshine * Into Your Drab, Wretched Life. * Trivia That's Bold and Saucy * Without Being Ostentatious Title (Opening) * "You Don't Know Jack®" Title (Closing) * "You Don't Know Jack" Closing Credits * Created by Jellyvision * Produced & Published by Berkeley Systems * Developed by Starsphere Interactive Ending Credits Studio Crew * Director: Dan FIden * Project Director for Starsphere: Henrik Markarian * Producer for Berkeley Systems: Julie Stroud * Game Software Engineering: David Crain, Henrik Markarian * SQA Lead: Marie-Laure Gobbi * Editor: Phil Ridarelli * Game Art & Animation: Thomas Howell, Jr. * SQA Engineers: Bernie Lenhoff, Jorge Morales, Richard Huber, Greg Quinones * "Cookie": Tom Gottlieb * Product Marketing Manager: Lori Tranquilla * Senior Writers: Jeremy Hornik, Allison Silverman * Consulting Technical Leads: Nate Bamberger, Chris Silva, Craig Sterry * Jellyvision Production Coordinator: Nadine George * Package Design: Celery Design Collaborative * Lead Creative Media Producer: Lisa Helfer * User Manual: Julie Stroud * "Raul": Joe Janes * Executive Producer for Berkeley: Christopher York * Producer for Jellyvision: Michele Lindzy * "Mavis": Ali Davis * Lead Writers: Sean Abley, Lina Chern, Joel Husenits, Steve Heinrich, Kelli Kaufmann, Jason Meyer, Shannon Miller, David Nathanielsz, Edmund O'Brien, Sean Quinn * Creative Media Producer: Greg Owens * Contributing Writers: Mark Bazer, Brian Chard, Ali Davis, Tom Gottlieb, Michelle Sobel, Joe Janes, Matt Kelly, Amy Lippa, Andy Poland, Marta Segal, Brian Quinton, Peter Gwinn, Mark Garvey, Doug Armstrong, Stephen Newman, Sara Stewart, Traci Todd, Kate Powers * Original Music by Camp Music Co., Inc. * Camp Music Executive Producer: Kelly Halpine * Composers: Dave Metzger, Todd Scales * Singers: Bob Filler, Phoebe Fuller, Rebecca Kaufman, Larry King, Pamela Rose * Original Music by Concord Productions * Composer & Producer: Kevin Quinn * Director, YDKJ Volume 3: Dave Houghtaling * Additional Art: Lou Bustamante, Shelby Drayton, Ray Monday, Liz Newell, Tim Sniffen * Additional Engineering: Evan Harsha, Maurice Metzger, Craig Sterry, James Wang * Interactive Writing: Ed Lott * Audience Information Services: Patience Dennison, Roz Pierson * Jellyvision Technicians: Jerry Adams, Steven Beasley * Jellyvision Business Administration: Kira Gregersen, Patrick Heupel, Anna Hinich, Kurt Hirsch, Liz Michaels, Aaron Odland, Lori Simon, Emy Unger, Vaiva Vaisnys * BG Voices & Commercials: Jellyvision Staff * Berkeley SQA Manager: Henry Frummer * Berkeley General Manager: Kory Stradinger * Special Thanks to: John Boyden, Steven Ascher, Mike Brumm, Jody Evenson, Steve Giles, Michael Glascott, Ben Gomez, Terry Hackett, Troy Henikoff, Evan Jacover, Dave Krohn, Mike O'Connor, Sandy Patyk, Rene Rivera, Tom Runtz, Tim Sniffen, Jason Tibbetts, Gabe Val, Jamie Vann, Dianna Amorde, Joe Chapman, Dennis Cline, Suzanne Corson, Dan Mueller, Barbara Schwabe, Diane Stonebraker, Martha Stroud, San Vuong, Dave Williamson, Dave Grenewetzki, Andrew Iverson, SCEA Third Party Support * Conceived by: Harry Gottlieb Sesame Street Studio * Executive Producers: Jon Stone, Dulcy Singer, Vienna Steiner * Supervising Producer: Lisa Simon * Producer: Sonia Rosario, Nina Elias-Bamberger * Directed by: Jon Stone, Lisa Simon, Emily Squires, Ted May, Jim Henson, David Heeley * Written by: Christopher Cerf, Sara Compton, Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Tony Geiss, Jeff Moss, Jon Stone, Judy Freudberg, Jerry Juhl, Emily Perl Kingsley, Thad Mumford, Norman Stiles, Peter Swet, Gary Belkin, Ray Sipherd, David Axlerod, Mark Saltzman * Jim Henson's Sesame Street Muppets: Caroll Spinney, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Pam Arciero, Brian Muehl, Camille Bonora, Cheryl Blalock, Fran Brill, Bryant Young, David Rudman, Kathryn Mullen, Bob Payne, Jim Martin, Carmen Osbahr, Peter MacKennan, Ed Christie, Michael Huston, Jim Kroupa, Noel MacNeal, Mike Davis, Karen Prell, Joey Mazzarino, Jane Henson, Mark Zeszotek, Olga Felgemacher, Caroly Wilcox and Jim Henson * The Cast of Sesame Street: Ivy Austin, Alison Bartlett, Maya Bernstein, Emilio Delgado, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bill McCutcheon, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Alania Reed, Ward Saxton, Marilyn Sokol, Christopher Wein * Special Guest Appearance: Cab Calloway * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman * Associate Producers: Shirley Abraham, Karin Young Shiel * Muppets, Costumes, Props: Caroly Wilcox and Kermit Love with Richard Termine, Jitka Exler, Peter MacKennan, Barry Link, Stephen Rotondaro, Mark Zeszotek, Connie Peterson, Sherry Ammott, Rollin Krewson * Muppet Design Consultants: Michael K. Frith, Bonnie Erickson * Muppet Costumes: Calista Hendrickson, Polly Smith * Muppet Workshop Supervisor: Robert McCormick * Muppet Workshop Coordinator: Amy Van Gilder * Muppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Music Director: Joe Raposo * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Director of Photography: Randy Drummond * Associate Directors: Robert J. Emerick, Craig Bigelow, Ric E. Anderson, Diane P. Mitchell, Eulogio Ortiz, Jr. * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Art Directors: Byron Taylor, Bob Phillips * Graphic Artist: Mike Pantuso * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Managers: Mortimer J. O'Brien, Ric E. Anderson, Hank Smith * Curriculum Coordinator: Diane P. Mitchell * Post Production Supervisors: Cynthia Albanese, Ozzie Alfonso * Production Associate: Tim Carter * Production Assistants: Cher Jung, Janie Scurti, Rudy Vallecillo, Ruth E. Hiatt, Paul Lacy, Ruth Luwisch, Leslie Brothers, Carol-Lynn Parente, Adam Davidson * Assistant to the Producer: Danette DeSena * Casting: Martha J. O'Connor, Gabrielle Howard, Kim J. Wilson * Child Talent Coordinator: Carol D. Mayes * Post Production Coordinator: Janice Kitchin * Production Coordinator: Christine Ferraro * Script Supervisor: Bobby Lory * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Property Master: Tina Zeno * Props: Tony Ivory, Craig Hibbard, Yana Vainshtok, Hank Liebeskind * Gaffer: Bud Gardner * Electricians: Darrin Tindall, Alf Zammit, Dale Fabiani, John Boyd * Grip: Michael Foster * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Manager: Pat Caudle * Technical Directors: Ralph Mensch, John M. Lutz * Lighting Directors: Bill Berner, Jim Tetlow, Dick Weiss * Lighting Board Operator: Ed Tindall * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester, Larry Stephens, Tom Adler * Audio Post Production Mixer: Ken Hahn * Video: Martins Gaujenieks, Susan Noll, Dick Sens, Tom Gilmour * Video Engineers: Bink Williams, Tim Cereste, Joseph Prewitt * Boom Operator: Marc-Jon Sullivan * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jay Burney, Dave Driscoll, Victor Sosa, Tom Ucciferri * Videotape Operators: Oscar D. Rodriguez, Lonnie Blackburn * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Joe Baron, John Olszewski * Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl * Make-Up: Lee Halls, Margaret Sunshine, Jim Pinto * Hair Stylists: Karen Specht, Betty DeStefano * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova, Colleen Noe * Chief Engineer: Ed Webster * Stagehands: Craig Evans * Vision Mixers: Carole Legg, Felicity Maton * Assistant Vice President, Production Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Vice President, Production Research: Bettina Peel * Content Consultant: Angela Santomero * Vice President for Research: Keith Mielke, Ph.D. * Senior Vice President for Programming & Production: Franklin Getchell * Vice Presidents for Production: David D. Connell, Al Hyslop * Post Production Facilities: VCA Teletronics, Sync Sound * Executive in Charge of Production: Janice Burgess For CTW * Interactive Development: Glenda Revelle * Creative Development: Rob Madell, Seth Meyers * Manager, Production and Program Development: Leslie Raicer * Special Thanks to: Emily Swenson, Yvonne Doughty, Allison Glass, Andres Henriquez, Larry Rackley For Random House * Executive Producer: Sharon Lerner * Producer: Tish Rabe Copyright Screen * Software, screen graphics and packaging © 1999 Berkeley Systems, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Berkeley and Berkeley Systems are trademarks and the Berkeley Systems logo is a registered trademark of Berkeley Systems, Inc. All text and sound © 1996-1999 Jellyvision, Inc. YOU DON'T KNOW JACK, Screw Your Neighbor, Don't Be A Wimp, Jack Attack, Jellyvision and the Jellyvision logo are registered trademarks and DisOrDat, ThreeWay and Impossible Question are trademarks of Jellyvision, Inc. © 1999 Sierra On-Line, Inc. Certain drivers and development tools © 1999 Starsphere Interactive, Inc. Starsphere and the Starsphere logo are trademarks and properties of Starsphere Interactive, Inc. All Rights ReservedCategory:PlayStation 1 Available Interactive Programs for use with your View-Master Interactive Vision Television System * Sesame Street ** Let's Learn to Play Together ** Magic on Sesame Street ** Let's Play School ** Oscar's Letter Party * Jim Henson's Muppets ** Muppet Madness ** You're the Director * Walt Disney Home Video ** Cartoon Arcade View-Master Video System Production * VMIG Executive Advisor: Gary Evans * Head of VMIG Interactive Video Development: Tina Eden * Head of VMIG Video Production: Greg Martinelli * Head of Computer Graphics: Jogene L. Kapell * Senior Computer Graphic Artists: Doug Johnson, Frank Lam * Computer Graphic Artists: Donna David, George Eden, Jessica Kantor * Head of Computer Programming: Ernie Cormier * Computer Programmers: Jonathan Eiten, Andrew Frank, Mark Garvin, Stuart Ross, Luc Selis, Dirk Van Mieghem * Production Associates: Richard Brous, Dan Klass, Jim Kohn, Matt Morrissey View-Master Video System Copyright Screen * View-Master® Interactive Vision™ Television System and Program Software View-Master Ideal Group, Inc., Portland, OR 97207 * The View-Master® Interactive Vision™ is based upon concepts developed by ACTV, Inc. US Patent Pending Notice Screen * Licensed for private home exhibition only. Any public performance, copying or other use is strictly prohibited. All other rights reserved. Closing Logo * View-Master Interactive VisionCategory:Sony Computer Entertainment of America Category:End Credits Category:Video Game Credits Category:Jellyvision Category:Berkeley Systems Category:Starsphere Interactive Category:Rated T Games Category:View-Master Interactive Vision XL